Support poles, such as utility poles, are typically positioned adjacent to pathways, such as roadways, walkways, trails, and so forth. These support poles typically include one or more devices that provide services to the adjacent area, such as a light (e.g., a luminaire, or the like) to illuminate the adjacent pathway or a security camera to provide surveillance of the pathway. These devices typically require regular upkeep and maintenance that require workers to utilize a boom truck or a crane, which may inconvenience other users of the pathway.